High Lady and High Lord of Night
by Lana29
Summary: Takes of at the beginning of ACOWAR
1. Chapter 1

Since I am back in spring court, my nightmares started to return. It was no surprise that every time I woke up screaming, not knowing where I was, I was left to try and calm myself down _again_. Tamlin as always pretending to not notice my screaming and puking. At least I had Rhys trying to reassure me that everything was fine on the other side of the bond.

I was here just a weak and already I was losing weight and losing myself but I needed to do this, for my court and my family, for Rhys. So here I am trying to gain as much information that I can find. I didn't find anything useful so far, Tamlin promised to involve me more but to be honest, I don't experience so much difference from last time I was here. It is not that I expected to meet a whole new Tamlin, but still it hurts.

There was a soft knock on the door before Tamlin came in. I did my best to smile at him. 'Something happened, Lucien and I need to leave at dawn.'

'Okay, I'm coming with you.'

He took my hands in his 'It's far too dangerous Feyre, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you'.

'No. You promised me that things would be different this time, you promised me'. I felt my magic pulsing against my skin, it asked a lot from me to push it back as he said 'And I will, but not with this. My priority is to keep you save.' I knew that I couldn't push him to far or he would suspect something so I just agreed. He tried to kiss me but I turned my face. 'Goodnight Tamlin' said I while I started walking towards the bathroom.

Before I even reached the door, I heard Tamlin closing the door with a loud smack.

I locked the door and tugged on the bond. 'Hello, Feyre darling.'

I felt so relieved after hearing Rhys, and I felt him send a wave of love down the bond.

'I love you Rhys.'

He chuckled at that 'Did someone miss me?'

'You are such a prick'

'Feyre, are you alright darling?' I knew Rhys was going out of my mind with me in Spring, but I'm the only sours of information that we have this moment, it would be a shame if I left now.

'I'm fine Rhys, but I have to go.'

'I love you.' And with that I felt him put his shields back I place.

I stayed there for a little while using the slightest bit of magic so that Tamlin wouldn't notice, not that he would ever suspect me, but I can't be careful enough around here.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Tamlin and Lucien where gone, I went looking for information. I have no idea when they will be back so I must be quick and efficient. I went straight to his study, assuming that all the information I need will be locked in there.

His study is extremely tidy so I have to be extra careful placing everything back in the right spot. I used my magic to unlock the drawers of his desk. In the first drawer lay a pile of cheats, but there are so many of them.

I decided not to waste any time and dove wright in to it. The first couple of pages were useless, I'm not even going to try to understand why Tamlin keeps all of this.

After a few hours, I finally found something worth sharing with Rhys. I found number of troops with coordinates. I found tons of pages with all their strategic. It appears that he keeps everything in his desk, the fool.

It was starting to grow dark, I decided not to push my luck and to just head back to my courters.

I just closed the door when there was a knock on the door. I don't feel like dealing with Tamlin right now but it wasn't like I had a say. I let him in, but I was still mad at him for not involving me. I hate that I can't act how I want to.

I softened my voice just a bit, I still had the right to be mad, human Feyre would've be angry with him to. 'Did you and Lucien enjoyed yourself back at the borders?'

'There was an emergency Feyre, of course we didn't enjoy it.'

'Then tell me, what happened?' I had a hard time containing myself.

'Like I told you earlier, I can't tell you. It is for your own safety.' He was getting annoyed whit me, it was written all over his face.

'You _promised_ me Tamlin, you promised. Please don't shut me out.' He has no idea who I am and what I'm capable of. Like I need his protection, I'm more powerful than him.

'No. That is the end of this conversation.' I didn't even recognise him. This man has trouble keeping from his beast form because he is angry at his so called love of his life. It makes me so angry and I know that I should leave it at this but I can't, not anymore. I want out, I have everything that we need. I want to go home to Velarias, to my mate.

'Like hell it is Tamlin. You promised me things would change and look at me. Do you honestly think things changed. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me?' I closed my shields, not even leaving an opening from Rhys, this is something I needed to do on my own.

'I said look at me. I started losing weight from the moment I came back here, I have night terrors all the time and you don't even seem to care. Do you care at all Tamlin?' Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Before I even finished my sentence, Tamlin exploded and I went flying across the room. I felt my scull crack against the wall and all the sudden there was this intense pain inside my head. I couldn't let him see the full expense of my power so I only threw a shield of wind around myself, I was not about to let him touch me after what he just did.

'Feyre, I didn't mean to, just let me in. I won't hurt you.'

'Get out.' I didn't so much as look at him, but I heard him close the door after him, the bastard didn't even apologies.

'Rhys?'

'What happened Feyre darling?' I didn't even think about it when I shut him out, he must have gone crazy of worrying.

'I need to get out Rhys, I've got all the information we need. I want to come home now.'

'Can you winnow out of spring court darling?'

'The mason is warded, _again_ , I can't leave without his permission.'

'The bastard, he promised you. I'll get you out my mate, I promise.' I could fell his anger towards Tamlin down the bond.

'I love you Rhys, just don't start a war over me, I'll survive.'

'And I love you'


End file.
